


Worthy

by overdose



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: The Death Knight saves Byleth from an attack, but it doesn't mean he has good intentions.





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler free if you've hit the timeskip. this takes place on edelgard's path which I havent played yet but I love the death knight so! i wrote this.

"Professor!"

The clash of swords and torn flesh never fazed Byleth, not when their attention focused on Caspar, who wasn't aware of an incoming enemy attack. Taking notice in his stead, Byleth gripped their weapon, unaware of another enemy who almost attacked them. Almost, if it were not for the Death Knight.

After saving Caspar and checking up on him, Byleth turned around, met face to face with one of their strange allies.

"Fool," The Death Knight's deep, distorted voice stated, scythe in hand. "You would do well not to get yourself killed."

Byleth almost responded, but as they turned towards Caspar, checking up on their former student, the enigmatic figure disappeared.

"Woah! Professor, you need to be more careful out there. That was a close call."

"Well, the same goes to you, Caspar." Byleth put their sword away.

Caspar sheepishly chuckled and scratched his neck, disappointed in himself. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry."

"It's fine. Catch up with the others. I'll be there shortly."

"Alright!" Caspar eagerly said and ran off.

"... and be careful!"

Gone into the forest, Byleth sighed. More soldiers waited near the monastery, plenty to protect Caspar and his impulsiveness. Although he mellowed out throughout the years, the heat of battle excited their former student. The same went for Byleth. They wouldn't be able to live with themselves if any of their former students died, so they took initiative when they saw Caspar in danger.

"You should go."

Byleth nearly jumped in shock as the Death Knight reappeared. They should've gotten used to random voices, but Sothis was no more in their mind space, used to the peace and quiet.

"You left before I could thank you," Byleth said warmly, an attempt to break through the Death Knight's tough armor.

"...Why thank me?"

"I could have lost my life protecting Caspar."

The Death Knight scoffed. "I doubt it. You are strong, but you care too much for those students of yours. I refuse to let you die before we cross swords again. That is the only reason why I saved you."

The truth is, Byleth could have used Divine Pulse, yet there are times where they forget it existed. Sothis would surely scold them for that. They've used it plenty of times, but in the heat of battle, things like the ability to turn back time are forgotten. Even if Byleth used it, there was no way to stop the other enemy from attacking them from behind. The Death Knight did them a favor. Byleth needed to thank him; they wanted to befriend the man underneath all that armor.

"We're on the same side. We won't be fighting each other any time soon. It's okay to have allies. Friends."

"I should have let you get stabbed. I am not one to mingle with others."

Byleth chuckled. Ah, that was rare. A smile.

"In any case, I thank you." Byleth bowed. "I have to return to the monastery, but perhaps I'll return the favor next time. If you want, we'll cross swords… just not to death."

The Death Knight turned his back towards Byleth. The former professor knew he wasn't mad, nor irritated. Did they succeed?

"...Do not get yourself killed," was the only thing he said in response, walking away.


End file.
